onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Felix
Felix is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twenty-second episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Parker Croft. History |-|Before the Curse= Felix is one of the lost ones who inhabit the world of Neverland. He and many others force their way aboard Captain Hook's ship under orders from Pan to look for a certain boy. Hook casually allows them to search the below deck, though he presumes the boy they are looking for is Baelfire, so he hides him from sight. When Felix cannot find the boy, he has no choice but to leave empty handed. Much later, Baelfire decides he no longer wants any part of staying on Hook's ship and would rather go to Neverland. The lost ones bring him by rowboat to shore where Felix carefully examines his face to see if he is the boy Pan wants. Unfortunately, the parchment drawing of the boy does not match Baelfire. Felix remarks he's lucky it's not him since Pan always gets what he wants. |-|After the Curse= Signaled by a campfire light in the jungle, Felix and a gang of Lost Boys approach to see Greg and Tamara, who have brought the boy Pan has been looking for, Henry. Felix quickly makes it known they are the Home Office the two have been working for all along. Unimpressed, Tamara remarks they are just a bunch of teenagers. but Henry corrects her to say they are Lost Boys. He asks them why they want to destroy magic, but Felix acknowledges that was never their intention. Stunned, Greg says that was their mission, though Felix deflects the statement by countering that's what he and Tamara were told, and asks for Henry to be handed over. Refusing to comply, Tamara wants answers about the actual plan for magic and getting home, but is told they won't be going anywhere. Upset at being duped, Greg resists giving Henry over to them. With an ease, Felix calls upon the Shadow, who rips out Greg's shadow; killing him. Fearing a similar fate, Tamara urges Henry to run while she does the same. She does not make it far before being impaled by an arrow to the back. While the other Lost Boys disperse to chase down Henry, Felix spies on a lone Mr. Gold until being called out of hiding. He warns Mr. Gold will be making enemies with Pan if he desires to find Henry, and that path will lead to death. Unafraid, Mr. Gold boldly attests if that occurs, he'll be taking countless other lives with him as well; implicating Felix will be one of them, too. Before letting Mr. Gold walk off, Felix tosses him a doll figurine from Pan. The sight of it shocks the older man, who breaks down into tears as he holds the doll in his hands. Felix gets the last word in by remarking something that hasn't crossed Mr. Gold's mind in years can still make him cry, and leaves the man in his misery. As Henry's family begin traversing through the island of Neverland, Pan gives Emma a map he claims will lead straight to him, if and only when, she stops denying her true self. However, not everyone is willing to play Pan's game, so Regina casts a locator spell on it, despite Hook's caution against taking the easy way out. The magically enchanted map brings them to Pan's current location, but straight into a trap. Displeased at the breaking of his rules, Pan has the Lost Boys engage into battle against them. During this time, Felix briefly duels with Hook. At the sudden pierce of a whistle, the Lost Boys all return to Pan's side. They leave after Pan advises Emma, once more, that the map won't work until she cracks the truth about herself. Following Henry's capture, Pan throws him an apple as the other Lost Boys look on. Inviting Henry to try out target practice, Pan calls over Felix, who puts the apple on top of his own head. Pan eggs Henry on as the Lost Boys begin chanting for him to shoot. Tentatively, Henry readies his aim at the apple as Pan promises him the act will be “exhilarating”. At the last moment, he changes his target from Felix and fires the shaft at Pan, who catches the arrow with ease. Instead of being angry, Pan looks at Henry with satisfaction and pulls him away to show him something. Expectant of Neal's return to Neverland, Felix awaits to see the Shadow drop him roughly onto the ground. He welcomes Neal back to the island and promises Pan will be very happy to see him. Trivia *The casting call describes him as, "a few teen boy roles are being cast that might be recurring. One of the boys is named Felix, and he's their leader."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/03/once-upon-time-episode-222-roles-being.html He is also noted as the "tough, natural born leader of a "sinister group of boys."http://tvline.com/2013/03/19/the-office-series-finale-spoilers-ask-ausiello/ *The name "Felix" is of Latin origin that means "lucky, successful".http://www.behindthename.com/name/felix Appearances References de:Felix it:Felix Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters